User blog:Artemis Paradox/Monster Hunter, A game of joy and pain... mostly pain...
Everybody who comes here (except those lifeless douchebag anons who love to vandal) probably loves monster hunter and has made a lot of fun hours with it. Sure sure, we all do that and we should be grateful for that. However, monster hunter, despite how epic the series is, also brings a LOT of PAIN and SUFFERING with it. In this blog I'd like people to share the most unpleasant, terrifying, nightmareish, soulbreaking things they've experienced in monster hunter. No limit to this and it can be either long ago or something recently. If you haven't suffered once in MH you're not a Monster Hunter... I got multiple nightmareish experiences, or rather, soulbreaking... yeah I think that word fits my soon to be revealed cases better... anyhow... I'll give a few examples of shit that happened to me in the 5-6 years (meh idk how long it is) that I played monster hunter. I hope you to do the same. :) Either one at a time or all at once. :P Here are some of my favourite experiences: *Back in MH2 when I still played it actively I was doing some Green Plesioth crown farming to get the darned Anchor Hammer. I was using Blazing Falchion, which btw was pretty darn powerful compared to other MH and I was doing that run perfectly. No damage, no plessy that keeps running into the water, just plain dodging & countering and I killed it in under 5 mins. Which the people on the MH2 board on GameFAQs back then didn't want to believe was even possible... -_- but it's not the time it took me to kill it. No, it was the sheer fun of how smooth things went and how exciting the battle was. It was definitely my most fun battle with SnS ever. :) *MH3, my first Alatreon. Truly the most hellish 1st-fight I ever had in my life. -_- We had 2 deaths and were running out of time, we had like 1 minute left and then we finally killed it and I got HR51. It's the relief it gave me that makes it one of my favourite moments ever in MH. Nowadays though I no damage run every Alatreon I fight and I get angry if people take more than 18 mins to kill it. -_- *MHFU, we were doing Descendants of the King (HR9 Gold & Silver Rath) and we had 2 hammerers. Me and some other guy. We constantly hit each other at the same time with superpound and golfswing so each time we ko'd the Rath and both flew in opposite directions. xD Our ending screen also was both of us flying in the air with a KO'd Silver Rathalos. xD Such a fun quest that was. Got a heck load of Hvnly's that run too. :) Here are some of my horrible experiences: *While farming Ashen Lao-Shan Lung I happened to kill it back in the days I was still on AHP. I was farming for Lao-ShanHvnlyScl, yes you can guess where this is going if you picture a worst-case scenario... ok back to the story... we killed it and I was carving the boring sunuvabitch. On the 9th carve I got a Lao-ShanHvnlyScl. What's so horrid about this? Let me finish my story! I carved the hvnly... but my bag was full... and ehm... I was about to quickly swap it into my inventory and BAMN time up, heading to reward screen. I fkn lost my goddarned hvnly because I was 0.001 seconds too slow and I really needed that hvnly. <-- This event... didn't have quite a positive impact on my mental stability that day... roflmao... *Back when I was playing MHF2 I was farming materials for Golden Falchion. I needed, obviously, just a Rathian Ruby. One fucking problem though, the Rathians weren't planning on giving me it anytime soon... so it took me 2 months of Rathian farming to get that darn ruby. -_- I don't think I ever had such a hellish time playing any game as I was quite desperate back then to get that darn weapon to farm frickin Blangongas/Khezus. *Powderstone, one of the attempts I did back in mh1. It was, I think... my 12th attempt back then to clear that quest and I was in the last area before camp. I was nearing the entrance and, with a heartbeat of like 600, I was getting all happy and such that it was over. It was NOT. I got jumped by an ioprey and broke the stone. I was already delivering for like 2 hours there and when I was SO close it still gets ruined. This didn't do my health much good either... lol... Those were just examples. No matter what type of experience, share it here if you want. Can have to do with farming, multiplayer, bad luck, etc. :) Category:Blog posts